


[podfic] A Poor Viewpoint

by HLine, reena_jenkins



Series: Children of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 'Kanan: The Last Padawan' compliant, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Gen, Podfic, Post-Order 66, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLine/pseuds/HLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Janus Kasmir is a stars-damned fool. Now the clones are pounding down his door and the damn Baby Jedi is looking at him with Tooka-kit eyes like he thinks he's going to solve the Galaxy's problems for him.And Three-Moons damn him, he going to try.





	[podfic] A Poor Viewpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Poor Viewpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295026) by [HLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLine/pseuds/HLine). 



 

**Coverart by[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile). Beta-listening by [litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile).**

**Chapter** | **Length** | **File Size** | **Streaming/Download Link** | **Music**  
---|---|---|---|---  
A Poor Viewpoint | 00:19:37 | 13.6 mb | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_A%20Poor%20Viewpoint_.mp3)** | "Somewhere To Hide," by Shiny Toy Guns  
  |   | 14.2 mb | **[ZIPPED PODBOOK (M4B) OVER HERE](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0036.zip)** | Podbook compiled by [bessyboo](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)


End file.
